Werewolf in my View
by TerraBane
Summary: Girl gets brought into the world of werewolves and werefoxes, by becoming a werewolf. Chap. 5 up! Reviews offically begged for.
1. Caryl & Scarlet

*Ok, now, get the foot right and we'll be nearly done with this leg.. There. Now, the calf muscle, make it decently large, then the knee, then the inner thigh.* Caryl stared at the drawing on her desk. She always got stuck here. No matter what she did to cover the groin area up, it looked stupid and out of place. If she didn't, though, she'd have to draw the damn thing's penis, and she hadn't looked at one that closely to be able to make it look real.ish. "Caryl, time to go walk Scarlet!" her Mom called. She looked at the clock. *7? It'll be a night run. Yay, time to think on the picture before I have to actually decide.* She ran downstairs after covering up the picture with a book. *Don't want Phara to lie on it after all, or scratch it up with his claws.* Phara, her cat, loved to sit on anything anyone was working on, mainly because that thing took attention away that rightfully belonged to him. She ran down the stairs, slowing down at one point to avoid the laundry basket her kid brother, Nick, hadn't taken up to his room yet. She grabbed Scarlet's leash, Red of course, to match the dog's collar, not to mention its name. She turned around to find the little yapper circling at her feet, just begging to be let out. She reached down, held out the clasp end of the leash, waiting patiently until the dog got her own collar hooked up to it accidentally by jumping up at her. The dog never ceased to amaze her. It couldn't do anything it set it's mind to, but everything she failed to do when trying she ended up doing accidentally later, normally right after she gave up on it. This talent also affected other things, like attaching herself to a leash while intending to jump up and like Caryl's face. "Got Scarlet, Mom, back in about 20 minutes!" A crash in the kitchen, where she assumed her mom and brother were, singled her parent's assent, and so she ran out the door before they could call her back. She jogged out into the night, Scarlet pulling at her leash in front of her. *Jog jog jog, just keep on jogging. Damn, for a less-than-foot-tall dog, Scarlet sure does run fast.* She watched the dog run in front of her, staying in it's wake to avoid tripping over hidden obstacles in the dark. Suddenly, Scarlet stopped dead in her tracks. Caryl stopped too, barely avoiding running over the dog in the process. Scarlet was shaking, staring over at what appeared to be the backyard of a house. Suddenly, she started yapping like mad and pulling against her leash to get over there and bark at whatever the problem was from a closer distance. Caryl thought about it for a moment, then let the dog move slowly toward the fenced off backyard. Once they got to the fence, Scarlet started trying to dig under it, and when she failed to make a dent in the concrete walway, started scratching at the fence instead. Caryl causiously looked over the fence, and then started laughing at Scarlet. "You stupid dog, it's just a raccoon or rat digging in the trashcan in their backyard. You made me think it was something important. I.." She stopped midsentence, waiting quietly to hear what she'd imagined she'd just heard a moment ago. Yes, there it was again, a very low, very angry, growl. The kind of growl a rabid dog makes. And to make matters worse, it was coming from the 'raccoon in the trashcan', or atleast the general area of. She slowly looked over the fence again, then froze in terror. Where the small bundle of shadow that had been digging in the trashcan had been, there was now a *huge* shadow, with bright green eyes, and she could just see the light reflecting off it's teeth.. it's large, sharp teeth. And then, it leaped at her head over the fence. 


	2. Telik

Caryl didn't stop to see if it made it over the fence, she was running away as soon as it leaped. She'd let go of Scarlet's leash as soon as she saw the evil shadow with green eyes, and the dog was long gone by now. Caryl was running for her life, and, unfortunately for her, she could hear the creature running behind her. She ran down her street, but was afraid to go into her house for fear of the creature of catching her before she could unlock the door. She ran on then, past the cul-de-sac, and into the woods beyond that. *Not the best move, certainly. That thing is probably in its element here.. yeah.. definitely not the best move.* She kept running though, hoping to run all the way through the forest before the thing could catch her. *It's a forested area in the middle of the city, it can't be that big. Hopefully.*  
  
She ran on, but was slowing down noticeably. She just wasn't used to running for long periods of time. She turns her head to look at the thing over her shoulder, and immediately started running faster. It was almost right behind her!  
  
"Eeep!" She squeaked, tripping over a root that she hadn't seen in the dark. *Damn plants, and why did I have to squeak? That'll be the last sound out of me most likely.* The creature leaped on top of her, crushing her into the ground. He was a heavy thing, for being able to run so fast.  
  
It lifted its front leg and let swing at her unprotected back, his claws fully extended to dig deep into her flesh. She screamed out in pain, and then screamed again when he brought his claws around in a backhanded slash. She clawed at the ground in front of her, trying to pull herself out from under him, then her hand hit what felt like a snapped off tree branch laying within arms reach. She grabbed it and swung it with all her might at the area where she thought was the thing's head was. Thankfully, the branch hit the creature, and it reared up in pain, giving her time to get out from under him and crawl a few yards away.  
  
The creature shook its head to clear it, and then looked around for her. He stepped toward her, and happened to pause for a moment in the moonlit area long enough for her to get a good look at him.  
  
She stared at the creature posed before her. It was beautiful, it was unreal.. It was a werewolf. It had the bent back legs, just like in her drawings. It was almost a midnight black and had a Muscle-bound chest, arms, and legs, and a long, thick, and presumably fluffy tail to go along with the inhuman-like legs. He was, in all accounts beautiful. And a 'he' was a he, no doubt about that. The only aspect of him that was not a beautiful sight was his manhood, enlarged with his change from human to werewolf. And it seemed that as soon as he saw her he decided that he liked the idea of a helpless female alone in a forest. He liked it very much..  
  
He advanced on her, growling a feral growl that held the promise of pleasure for him, but she doubted she'd enjoy whatever he had in mind. She scrambled backward as fast as she could, until she ran into an inconveniently placed tree, at least in her mind. Her back to the tree got the werewolf up even more, seeing his 'prey' fearful and helpless to run away. He fell forward onto his hands and continued advancing, crawling toward her on hands and feet. She wondered dreamily how his legs were built to allow him to do that comfortly, then snapped back to the real world with a start. *This is not the time to be wondering about werewolf anatomy, unless it's the idea of how sharp his claws are, and just how large he is, and will either of them hurt.*  
  
Suddenly, a semi-blur came flying out of the trees to her left, and smashed into the advancing werewolf. He snarled at the shape, but immediately backed off when the 'blur' stood up, revealing himself as another werewolf, this one of a light-brown coloring. The new werewolf, also a male, seemed to be the dominant of the two. He snarled at black werewolf, growling out sounds that could just be described as words.  
  
"Whhaat dhid ih thell yoouh aahbouht attaching hhumaahns!"  
  
The black werewolf gained some confidence back, enough to growl back, "Ih dhidn't.. she sawh me fheedingh, ahnd soh she had to payh."  
  
The tan werewolf backhanded the black werewolf with his hand. "That's what youh ghet byh ghoing into dah city forh food!"  
  
He turned his back on the black one, and slowly walked toward Caryl, who until that moment almost had the hope that she had been forgotten. She moved back again, pressing her bleeding back even more into the tree. The werewolf saw her obvious fear. "Phlese, dhon't rhun, ih'm nhot yhour enemyh. Myh name is Telik." 


	3. One of Us

Caryl backed up against the tree. "Are you going to try and eat me too," she asked in a small voice, trying to to wet her pants out of fear.  
Telik stared at her for a minute, then slowly sat down. "I don't want to eat you, I just want to know what happened. The council.. the leaders of our pack, need to know exactly what happened so they know how to punish Dalric. I also apologize for my speech earlier, it gets garbled when I get emotional. Dalric is the primary concern though."  
Caryl blinked. The name didn't sound familiar at all. She didn't even know how she'd know this Telik in front of her, and then she realized "Umm.. Dalric's the black ..one, isn't he?"  
"Yes," said Telik, "and he's to be punished because he attacked a human, you. He broke one of our most sacred laws in doing that. We strive to never hurt or be noticed by humans. Which is why, when one of us is seen by or harms humans, the council of elders meets and punish.."  
"Can I just go home?!" she whined, not caring that she interrupted him. Her mom was going to kill her, her dog was missing, she had been gone for far longer than she was supposed to, and her mom was probably going balistic wondering where she was.  
"I.. I'm sorry, but you can't right now." Telik knelt down in fornt of her, trying to be as unmenacing as possible. "We need you to tell the council exactly what happened, and they never leave the hollow. Besides, we can help heal you of any scarpes, and create a cover story to explain where you were."  
"You don't really have any choice in the matter." Caryl jumped, hearing a voice she thought belonged to Dalric coming from right beside her. She looked up to see a pair of shining yellow eyes, staring at her from a mass of shadow. She leaped up and ran in to opposite dirction, but tripped before she even got 5 steps. When she looked up from what felt like a very short and soft fall, she saw Telik was holding her up, protecting her from the hard rocks on the ground. She'd never even heard him move though!  
"Nathan," reprimanded Telik, "you shouldn't scare her like that, she's had a bad enough day as it is, without you sneaking up on her too." She made a doubletake of the clearing, and noticed another werewolf a little distance off, holding Dalric down. She guessed they came in to take care of him while Telik was talking to her. She looked back at Nathan, and was puzzled to see a very surprised expression, she thought, on his.. face.  
"What's wrong," she asked, getting unnerved at how closely he was staring at her. Telik seconded her question a moment later, after Nathan still hadn't answered.  
Stuttering, Nathan knelt down on one knee, bowing his head before her. "Young lady, I'm so sorry. I'm sure you'll enjoy the hollow, and the punishment the council will surely inflict upon that beast over there. You're living quarters will be comfortable, no worries, and you will have many friends and.."  
"What are you talking about?!" she nearly yelled. "What makes you think I'm going to be there for more than what's nessicary? I need to get back to my home and my family."  
"I apologize, but your family is now us, and your home is now the hollow. You're a werewolf, like us." 


	4. Bloody Scratches

"WHAT!" screamed Telik. He twirled her around in his arms until her back was to him. He was greeted with what Nathan was staring at, four long, bleeding gashes crossing her back.  
"Damn.. I'm going to kill Dalric!" He gently lifted Caryl until she was standing on her own legs again, then slowly let her go. Suddenly, he was a tan blur, racing across the small clearing to Dalric, who was still being held down by the two other guard werewolves. With a snarl, he trust aside one of the guards, kicking the other in the chest when it tried to stop him from getting to the prisoner. Just as suddenly as Telik had appeared at that end of the clearing, Nathan was there, holding Telik in an arm lock, dragging him slowly away from the cowering black form that was Dalric.  
Caryl just stood there, unable to make her body move. It felt that if she spared any of her mind to make her body move, she wouldn't be comprehend anything that was going on in what felt was lightspeed in front of her.  
Across said clearing, the werewolves were having a hell of a time controlling the enraged Telik. He was now being held down by two werewolves, Nathan and one of the other nameless furries. Dalric, on the other hand, was cowering behind the remaining guard, trying hard to avoid getting ripped to shreds by the enraged tan behemoth. "You cur!" Telik was yelling. "How dare you! How dare you PURPOSEFULLY bring in a girl, not even an ADULT, into our world! I'll murder you!!"  
Telik frees his arm from the unnamed guard, throwing him across the clearing with a powerful backhand swipe to his chest. Unfortuately, he tossed the guard straight toward the unmoving Caryl,sending her flying back onto the ground, hitting her head hard against what felt like a protruding root. The last though that entered her head before all went black was, "Mum's gonna kill me.." 


	5. The Hollow

Caryl woke up gradually, first, all she had was sound. She could hear a creaking sound, and the shishing of air. Then, she regained smell, getting the smell of the forest within seconds. With that smell suddenly came memory, and she then refused to open her eyes. 'If I don't open my eyes, the furry ones won't have appeared, and I'll be back in my room with the window open.' Unfortunately, when she finally did work up the courage to open her eyes, she wasn't in her room.  
She was in a room that looked like an upturned bowl with holes cut out of it on each side. The walls reminded her of a tree, maybe even the inside of one. The woody grains seemed to spiral from the bottom of the room to the top, with the top of the room ending in a blunted point. She was lying on a curved ledge that seemed to be grown out of the side of the room, with thick rushes as a beding. The large opening near her feet opened out into another room, so she figured it was a door. The opening by her head, on the other head, seemed to open up into the open air, so she got up to see what was out there. Immediately she fell back onto her bed in agonizing pain. Gasping for air, she rolled onto her side, getting her weight off of the inflamed slashes down her back. After a minute of suffering, the pain died down again, and she was a lot more careful in getting up that time.  
She looked about her, once her dizzy spells were over. There was another ledge, thinner and higher than her bed one, sticking out of the wall opposite of her. She immediately recognized it as a table, and the small tree rounds sitting around it as seats. Gingerly, she walked over to the window. Resting her arms on the bottom half of the circular window, she looked out onto an amazing sight. She was looking out onto what seemed to be a valley in the middle of a forest. No, that didn't quite describe it. It was a hollow surrounded by an inpenetrable ring of trees. Huge trees jutted up sporadically all around the hollow, and she realized she was IN one of them. She noticed that all the huge trees had windows rotating in a spiral around the tree. They seemed to be like 1-room-per-floor apartments. On the ground around the apartmemt trees were dirt streets, with people milling around on each of them. Besides the apartment trees were lower mounds of trees, she thought they were mini-forests in the.. city. She looked up, and was surprised to see that the apartment tree's branches formed a nearly solid roof over the hollow, effectively hiding it from view from the air.  
Caryl abandoned the window to get a look out her door. She noticed a red fabric hanging to the side of the door, and guessed that it was to cover the door for privacy. She looked out the door, was shocked. To her left, there was a sheer wall, with a ledge about 10 feet up. To her right, about 3 feet past her door, was a drop. She moved over to the drop, and was even more shocked. At the bottom of the drop, was another door, and another drop beyond that. These drops were the stairs to get from one room to the other, and presumably to the exit of the tree. Everything about the hallway was like her room, treeish, and too smooth the have been carved.  
She turned to go back into her room, but slipped. She fell straight over the drop, and landed hard on the floor 10 feet beneath. Letting out a yelp of pain, she doubled over on her side and lay immobile. The combination of the old pain from her back and the new pain from her fall combined to keep her eyes watered for several minutes. She was laying with her back less than a foot from the wall she just came over, so she had a clear view of the door on that level, and the drop not 9 feet from her. She heard a clatter from inside the room, and saw a guy poke his head out. He ran out and looked over the ledge to the floor below his, then, seeing nothing, turned back and looked over toward where Caryl lay. He walked over to her swiftly, knelt next to her, and helped her sit up.  
"Dang, are you ok? I knew they shouldn't have put you up on a high floor."  
"Huh?" Was all Caryl could say. Anything more explicit, and she thought her sides would split from the pain.  
"The Council. When I brought you back, they insisted that you go into a room near either Telik or I, for your protection. They should have known this would happen. Did you land on something wrong, or is it your back that's causing you all this pain?" The guy was looking her over gently, checking her sides and legs for any signs of pain.  
"I think.. It's mainly my back." She was wondering what he was talking about, with him bringing her here. Until then, she hadn't thought of how she'd gotten here. When he mentioned Telik, she guessed that he was somehow one of the werewolves that was in the clearing with her. "Nathan?" she guessed.  
"Yes. Recognize me?" He leaned back a little, so that she could get a better view of him. She thought she recognized his eyes, but she was still missing where all the fur went.  
"Umm... fur?" She still didn't trust her voice for more than a word or two at a time. He laughed, seeing her obvious confusion.  
"Did you think that werewolves stay in fur all the time? We're not considered shapeshifters in legend for a reason. We're only in fur when we need the strength and protection of it. Come on, let me get you to my room. You can rest, and I'll answer any question you have." 


End file.
